Late Night Firewhiskey
by melissawtf
Summary: When Charlie comes home to visit his family, he gets a surprise when he realizes his little brother's girlfriend isn't the bookish nerd he faintly remembers. Hermione Granger is all grown up now and Charlie can't keep his eyes off her.


**Author's Note** : Hermione will appear OOC in this. Apologies in advance. Also, I bet you're wondering why I chose Charlie for this. Answer is: I was listening to a song called "Guys My Age" by Hey Violet and it spawned this idea. I could've gone with Bill, but I had a clean slate with Charlie since we don't really know what he looks like. (Shut up, we don't!) And voila! This was born.

If you're interested in what Charlie looks like, head over to my polyvore account ( _crossxover_ ), click on the **sets tab** and scroll down until you find a set titled "Late Night Firewhiskey". Enjoy!

* * *

Apparating into the back yard of his childhood home, Charlie Weasley is surprised to see some sort of party taking shape as his mother, sister and sister-in-law Fleur argue back and forth about where one particular tray of food is supposed to go all without noticing his presence. With just a rucksack hanging from one shoulder, a slow amused smile forms as he finally decides to head straight for them.

"Not that I don't love a good party, but I'm a bit hurt no one's even noticed me yet."

The three bickering women pause, clearly affronted.

"Bugger off," Ginny barks.

"Oh not now, Charlie dear." Molly waves him off and Fleur's the only one to realize that his presence is rather significant. _Three, two, one.._ "Charlie!" His mum then shouts, a beaming smile directed at her second oldest as she rushes towards him. Fleur and Ginny follow at a more sedate pace.

"Charlie, my sweet boy," Molly coos once she reaches him. Her hands grab a hold of each side of his face and Charlie has to bend at the knees just the slightest for his mum to kiss each side of his face. "Your hair!" She finally realizes.

Charlie chuckles sheepishly as he runs his fingers through the short red tresses that are stylishly mussed. "Yeah. I was growing it out after the last time your sheared it off, but it was too bloody hot and I got tired of it getting in the way." He glances at his sister-in-law over his mum's head. "Honestly, Fleur, I don't know how Bill does it."

"He manages," she grins, her French accent still heavy after all these years. "It is good to have you back, Char."

"Feels good to be back," he admits. Ginny is next to greet her brother, he enveloping his little sister in a bone crushing hug. "How goes it, Gin? Where's the littlest Potter?"

"Napping with his dad. Harry went to put James down for a nap, but he was pretty knackered himself."

"Being an auror would do that." As Ginny steps away, Fleur steps in next. She kisses his cheek in greeting before moving on and Charlie grins like a dope as she goes before Ginny whacks him upside the head for staring. "What?" He feigns innocence. "I can't help it."

"Prat," she mumbles.

Hearing his mum tut in disapproval, his attention is back on her and he nearly winces when she pinches his facial hair between her thumb and forefinger. "Mum, no. I got rid of most of the hair on my head, the hair on my face stays."

She makes a noise of disagreement way in the back of her throat before admitting defeat. "Fine."

The sound of glass breaking brings everyone's attention to the back door of the Burrow where George and Fred are staring in horror at what they've done. "Boys!" Molly screams. "What did I tell you about levitating too much at once?!"

She scurries off to most likely cause the twins bodily harm and Charlie chuckles as she goes. "I do not miss being on the wrong end of mum's wand."

"Fred and George don't fear her as much anymore," Ginny tells him. "They're more afraid of Hermione now."

"Hermione?" He asks. "Isn't that Ron's little girlfriend?"

"Ex-girlfriend," she's quick to amend. "Blimey, Char, are you living under a rock? They broke up ages ago!"

"The dragons keep me busy," he shrugs. "I just barely lucked out that my vacation was approved."

"Yeah, well, Ron and 'Mione are old news. He wanted to settle down with someone like mum, but 'Mione.. well she shocked us all."

"Why's that?"

"Because 'Mione had a cushy job at the Ministry like she'd always wanted and was home in time to have dinner on the table for Ron, but she got it in her head she wanted to travel. She traveled for over two years before settling down in America. I've never seen her so happy."

"Good for her," he admits with a smile. "Only met her a couple times, but she seemed like a nice bird."

"The best." Fred and George yelp, and both Ginny and Charlie snort when they spot the twins rubbing at their bums while scowling at their mum. "As much as I want to see mum further hex them, we really need to finish setting up the tables. Give me a hand?"

Charlie nods at her. "Of course."

 **-X-**

Apparating into the back yard of the Burrow, all the tension drains and all the weight lifts from Hermione's shoulders upon first sight of the home. Just seeing the slightly leaning home is enough to bring a sense of contentment and she can breathe a little easier.

Spotting all the red heads is then enough to make Hermione chuckle. Harry and James are the only raven haired individuals bustling about, Fleur and Victoire are the only blondes and Teddy is the only sandy brown haired wizard in the whole lot. Heaving a small sigh, she adjusts the strap of her bag on her shoulder and then sets out towards the Burrow at a leisurely pace.

Victoire is the first to notice Hermione, her icy blue eyes widening. She squeals in delight and Bill turns to see just what has gotten his daughter in such a tizzy when she pulls on his hand. Smiling warmly, he releases Victoire's hand as the tiny witch then decides to sprint towards her third favorite witch.

"Auntie Mi! Auntie Mi!"

Kneeling in the grass, Hermione opens her arms wide as the tiny witch barrels into her. "There's my favorite Weasley!" She laughs, hugging the little witch. "Doing okay, love?"

"Oui!"

"That's good." As Hermione climbs back to her feet, she envelops Victoire's hand within her own. The little girl skips happily next to her as Hermione then comes to a stop before Bill. "Hullo, Bill. Am I the last one here?"

"Nah. Ron's been held back at the Ministry. Got a back log of reports." He kisses Hermione's cheek in greeting. "Mum's gonna hex him six ways to Sunday for not being on top form at work."

"I don't know why anyone is still surprised," she grins. "His best friend is his boss. It's no wonder he's behind on work." Bill laughs and Hermione then lets the strap to her bag slip off her shoulder. "Here. Pass the gifts out to Victoire, James and Teddy. I'm gonna go see your mother to see if she needs any help."

Victoire squeals in excitement yet again and Bill smiles at his daughter before directing it at Hermione and holding out his hand to intercept the bag. "Only for the children?"

She lets him stew for a few seconds before rolling her eyes. "There's a six pack of that fizzy American drink you like so much."

"You're the best, Mi." Her kisses her cheek again before grabbing Victoire's hand from Hermione's. "Come along, sweetheart. Lets go find your cousins."

Hermione watches them walk off, waving at Fleur when the father/daughter duo walk up to her. Before she can even take another step, Hermione's then sandwiched between two pairs of arms.

"Look at this, Georgie. Our favorite fiery witch has finally got rid of all those jumpers of hers and is showing off all this skin just for us."

"Many thanks to the clothes designer for making tiny shirts."

She laughs when fingers tickle along the skin of her side where her shirt and overalls aren't covering. "Oi!" She then barks. "Hands off my arse, Fred."

The chest on her left rumbles with suppressed laughter as the voice on the right says, "What makes you think they're my hands, love?"

"Because I'm aware that George likes his bits exactly where they are and won't risk my wrath."

"Too right, Granger." George laughs.

"So if your hands are not off in three seconds, I'll gladly tell Molly why it is I've cursed a specific part of your anatomy. Three-"

"Fine!"

Two very sloppy kisses are pressed to her cheeks before the twins release her. She giggles and pushes them another few steps away. "I missed you boys."

"That's what you get for moving all the way to America and not inviting us," Fred tells her.

"How is America treating you?" George then asks. "We haven't seen you in months!"

Hermione opens her mouth to retort, but then snaps it shut before sighing. "That is a story best told over a glass of firewhiskey," she says. "We'll get together after dinner like old times and have a chat."

"Looking forward to it," George says. He manages to drag off his brother just in time for Ginny to pounce.

Hermione laughs as Ginny Potter jumps on her back, the two witches giggling when Hermione manages to shake her friend off and greet each other properly with a hug.

"Merlin I've missed you," the redhead says. "It's been too long, 'Mione."

"I know," she sighs. "Work was hectic."

"Work is always hectic. I miss the old days when you were still trying to figure yourself out."

"I bet you do. I don't send as many gifts anymore, do I?"

"You don't. Now James gets all the good stuff. Little brat."

"Gin!" Hermione laughs and Ginny's playful pout quickly turns into a grin. The brunette fondly shakes her head. "How are you and the boys?"

"Fantastic! Harry is still thriving as an auror and James is finally old enough so that I can start training with the Holyhead Harpies again."

"That's great. I'm really happy for you guys." Someone's deep laughter rings out and Hermione immediately zeroes in on it. What she finds is yet another redhead, though this particular redhead has a nice red beard going on. The wizard in question stands just a few inches shorter than Bill- who he happens to be speaking with- but his muscled arms and thighs make up for the height difference. Because where Bill is taller and on the lean side like almost every other wizard in the Weasley clan, the mystery wizard is nicely muscled in all the right places. "Hey, Gin, who's that speaking with Bill?"

Ginny looks in the direction of where Hermione's looking before looking back at her best friend. Glancing between the two a few more times, Ginny snorts. "Oh no. I know that look."

"What look?" Hermione distractedly asks.

"The look that you're giving my brother Charlie right now," she muses. "The look that says you want to shag him silly."

Hermione scoffs but when Ginny's words really sink in, her eyes widen as she whirls on Ginny. "That's Charlie?!"

"Yep." Her smug as can be expression doesn't bode well for Hermione. "Seems to me that the Weasley charm has struck again." Hermione glances back at Charlie, her expression melting into that of a dopey smile when he picks up Victoire and settles her on his shoulders. "Stop ogling my brother," Ginny finally laughs. When Hermione can only shrug in response, Ginny glances between the two yet again. "Actually.. ogle away. I think Charlie might be the only Weasley who will be able to handle you."

That startles a laugh out of Hermione, she then grateful when Molly makes her appearance after Ginny's stopped teasing her about shagging her brother.

With dinner now ready and Ginny all too happy to seat Hermione across from Charlie, the brightest witch of her age just knew it was going to be a long night.

 **-X-**

After a long dinner of good food and a rather rambunctious conversation of what everyone was currently up to in their lives, the gathered group of witches and wizards started to dwindle down as drowsiness kicked in. Ron was the first to leave since he needed to get back to work as soon as possible. Percy and his fiancee Audrey had taken their leave once their filled stomachs settled, followed by Andromeda and her grandson Teddy. Bill and Fleur had then opted to leave the second Victoire started to yawn, and with them they took James when Ginny showed no signs of wanted to part from Hermione after not seeing her for so long.

Arthur and Molly were then the last to decide they wanted to head off to bed when Ginny and Hermione promised the Weasley matriarch that they'd take over clean-up duty since Molly had made the entire feast all on her lonesome. So while the girls cleaned up inside, Charlie, the twins and Harry put away all the outside furniture and floating lanterns that had been used to light the night's festivities.

When Hermione peers out the window overlooking the back yard, she sees that the boys have made a more intimate setting with a few chairs circled around a small table that comes up to their knees. A few lanterns float above their heads to light up the small section of the yard they've taken over and several empty bottles of butterbeer already clutter the table, but not enough to have Hermione worried that the boys are anywhere near tipsy.

A bottle being roughly settled on the counter before her startles Hermione out of her staring and she glances down to see a bottle of firewhiskey. With the corners of her lips slowly turning upward, Hermione then whirls around and strides up to a cabinet only to pull down six tumblers.

"Shall we?" She asks.

"We shall," Ginny grins.

Ginny then grips the bottle of firewhiskey by it's neck and marches for the door while Hermione grabs up her wand from the counter as well. Then with a flick of her wrist, the six tumblers levitate before following Hermione as she follows after her long time friend.

The red head witch then plops down into the empty chair next to her husband after setting the firewhiskey on the table and with a flick of her own wand all the empty butterbeer bottles vanish. Hermione takes the seat between Charlie and George, and all the levitating tumblers settle on the table. Then with a brief swish of her wand, the tumblers magically fill halfway with the liquor Ginny had brought out.

"Whoa ho ho," Fred grins. "I like where this night is headed."

Together, everyone leans forward and picks up a glass.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Fred. I've heard you can't hold your liquor." Hermione winks as she toasts to him before downing her drink in one go leaving Fred to gasp in offense while everyone else snickers. She grimaces and with a snap of her fingers her glass refills itself.

"Last I've seen you were no better, Granger." Fred pouts.

"Last you'd seen I was still a sheltered witch," she retorts. "The Americans stride to loosen you up if you're too uptight."

Fred then downs his drink in one go as if he'd been challenged and everyone chooses to watch on while sipping their own drinks, their gazes darting back and forth between the two.

Clearing his throat, Charlie then directs the attention on him. After all, it's been years since he'd seen the witch. "So what has the lovely Miss Granger been up to?" He practically purrs. "Last I heard you and my baby brother were a thing."

Hermione's gaze lands on Charlie and she smiles sweetly at the handsome wizard whose gaze seems to be stuck on the immense amount of skin her short overalls are showing. She crosses one knee over the other, her right foot dangling just an inch shy of Charlie's jean clad leg.

"Urgh," George groans. "Let's talk of Ron's stupidity later. Right now, I want to know all about Granger's day that had her quite annoyed when she first got here."

The witch in question huffs a laugh. "Day? Try month."

"Oh no," Ginny grimaces. "What'd those dunderheads do now?"

"My boss came into work wearing a T-Rex costume on Monday and the week just got worse from there."

Harry and Charlie snort, and Ginny giggles.

"Your boss sounds like the right sort," Fred muses.

"Yeah, so how can it possibly get worse?" George asks.

Hermione sips her drink. "It gets worse," she starts, "because those barmy Americans are meddling with science and magic that they have no hope of ever controlling. They've brought back dinosaurs!"

Harry frowns. "But 'Mione, we've got dragons. Those are basically dinosaurs."

"I know that! But the dragons we have are closely looked after by people like Charlie," she says while gesturing to the wizard in question. "They keep a close eye on them and are bred in captivity every so often so the dragons don't outnumber us. These so called scientists and magizoologists over in America are splicing together DNA strands from various dinosaurs to create something new and far more scarier than the average T-Rex!"

"Bloody hell," Charlie mutters. "They're going to get a lot of people killed when those dinosaurs eventually take over."

"Thank you!" Hermione says to Charlie. "I've tried telling them that what they're doing is very dangerous, but they believe they have everything under control." She pauses briefly to take a deep breath and settles back in her seat. "Which is why I put in my two week's notice and will be moving back here soon."

Ginny squeals in delight and a smile transforms Harry's features into something akin to adoration.

"Does that mean I finally get my chance with you, love?" Fred leers despite being elbowed by his twin.

"As if you could handle me," Hermione retorts without missing a beat.

Fred opens his mouth to reply, but thinks better of it and shrugs. "You're probably right. I've heard stories from Ron."

Hermione immediately chokes on her drink. "What?!"

While George and Harry are averting their gazes and pretending to not know what's going on, Ginny leans forward in her seat, excited for any piece of gossip she's hasn't heard before.

"Uh, why do I get the feeling the break-up was not amicable?" Charlie wonders.

"Because it wasn't," everyone chimes in, sans Hermione.

Charlie looks to Hermione for an explanation. Finishing off her second tumbler of firewhiskey, she explains. "Ron and I were together for a couple of years. I walked in on him shagging another witch in my bed."

Charlie's blue eyes widen in surprise. "And you didn't avada him?"

Chuckling, she shakes her head. "The intimacy part of our relationship was over long before everything came to a head. I was more hurt that he went behind my back rather than us sitting down to finally part ways. And angry because he shagged some stranger in _my_ bed and not the couch or anywhere else. _My_ _bed_!" She huffs. "Git."

"Mum was livid," Ginny chimes in with a laugh. "Ron had to move back in with her and dad, and as punishment she made Ron make his own food for a month. He was pathetic."

"Blimey. If I had a witch like Hermione in _my_ bed," Charlie says, trailing off with a small shake of his head and lips curled in amusement.

Hermione freezes, but the second she sees Charlie looking her up and down as best as he can given that she's sitting down, her heart beats triple in anticipation and she slowly smirks at him. "Promises, promises."

Fred groans, but the rest of his family just watches Hermione and Charlie in amusement.

"All talk and no action makes Charlie seem like a dull boy," she then teases.

"Oh merlin," Ginny snorts.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Granger. The night is still young."

Hermione's smirk remains in place, she laughing when Charlie winks at her.

"And on that note, I think we need more butterbeer." Ginny is quick to stand up and then even quicker to slap her husband upside the head when he tries to remind her she can just summon the butterbeer with her wand. Hermione laughs at the both of them and lets Ginny grab her by the hand to have her help. "Lets go, 'Mione. You need a break from the boys as much as I."

Safely inside the Burrow once again, Ginny whirls on Hermione. Eyes bright and a smile from ear to ear, she says, "You're going to shag my brother."

"What?"

"You and Charlie," Ginny laughs. "The sexual tension is thick out there."

"It's- I.." Hermione stammers. Eventually her shoulders sag and she groans. "I don't know what I'm doing, Gin! He's so handsome. I blame the new haircut and beard."

"Well aren't I a lucky bloke." The two witches freeze and a deep chuckle resonates around the kitchen. Hermione's eyes shut in embarrassment and Ginny's own widen. "Hey, Gin, the twins started a drinking game and ganged up on Harry. He's drank over half the bottle of firewhiskey already."

"We haven't been gone two minutes!"

Charlie shrugs. "Fred and George work fast."

His little sister groans before stomping from the kitchen without a second glance at her friend. Knowing she's alone with temptation himself, Hermione resorts to counting in her head in hopes of her blush receding so she can face Charlie without further embarrassment. However, her eyes fly open when she feels a presence just mere inches in front of her.

She stumbles back in surprise only for the small of her back to hit the counter. Charlie again closes the distance between them and he cages her in with a too smug smile.

"C-Charlie?"

"Tell me, Hermione, why it is you and my brother really didn't work out?"

She gulps. "We weren't as c-compatible as we once thought."

"Mhm. And just what weren't you two compatible about that ended with my idiot brother seeking comfort elsewhere?" All this is said in a low murmur, something which sets Hermione's heart racing and hands gripping for dear life on the counter ledge.

"Ron and I-I had different needs," she says and then turns her head to keep from having to stare him in the eyes. "In the bedroom."

"Really?" Charlie's nose nuzzles along her left temple. "I wonder what it is that little miss Granger seeks behind closed doors that my little brother couldn't provide?" She lightly groans in response as his lips brush against her cheek and then squeaks when Charlie's hands grip either side of her waist to lift her up to settle her atop the counter. Then stepping in between her parted knees and settling his large, calloused hands on her thighs, he says, "Fred was all too eager to share some fascinating facts about my new favorite know-it-all."

"Yeah?" She breathily asks as her own hands have a mind of their own and settle on his chest. "And just what was that?"

"That you like to be handled.. rough. In the throes of passion."

Hermione lets her head hang in what Charlie assumes is shame, but before he can move to comfort her he realizes her entire body is shaking with suppressed laughter. And when Hermione finally looks back up, something in the second eldest Weasley softens when he sees her nose all scrunched up in amusement.

Her hair framing her face are not the unruly curls he once remembered, but are instead straightened tresses and soft to the touch. "What's so funny?" He asks when he tucks one side of her hair behind her ear.

"It's just.. in a fit of anger at Ron, I told him I'd be damned if I ever fell for another Weasley. Yet here you and I are, moments away from doing something that will either result in one of the best nights of our lives or a terrible mistake come tomorrow afternoon."

"Afternoon, eh? Someone appears to have too much faith in my stamina."

Her eyebrow quirks in challenge. "With those muscles and your rather fit physique? I have a feeling you might wear me out within the hour." Her hands then slide up and over his shoulders, her fingers sliding into the hair at the back of his head and gripping lightly.

Charlie laughs and then groans when Hermione tugs at his hair, his fingers trailing along the tops of her thighs. He feels her twitch under his hands and he smiles in return. This was going to be fun.

"Tick tock, Charlie. What's it going to be?"

"Oh, bugger it all." Gripping at her hips, Charlie pulls Hermione forward so she's perched on the ledge and presses himself against her. She gasps and he finally breaks free from her hands, he then surging forward and capturing her lips with his own.

She groans into the kiss, her fingers finding purchase once more in his hair. Her knees squeeze Charlie's sides and he nips her bottom lip in return before soothing it with his tongue.

"Oi! Hand off my witch," someone slurs.

Hermione jerks back in surprise, eyes wide, and finds George holding Fred up in back door entryway. George is smiling, Fred is scowling, and seeing two figures swaying by the window Hermione spots Ginny and Harry giving her two thumbs up.

Sighing at being interrupted, Hermione then smothers a groan when Charlie presses into the juncture of her thighs one last time before letting his head fall forward so his forehead is resting on her shoulder. "My brother is such a prat."

"Naughty, naughty, Granger," George grins. "Don't you know mum's got the kitchen jinxed so no one shags in here? You woulda had a right nasty rash on your bits for weeks."

"I almost forgot about that," Charlie mumbles against her neck.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione pushes at Charlie until he gives her enough room to hop on down. Then doing so, she tugs down the hem of her shorts. "Well then I guess it's a good thing I've got a bed at my new home that still needs to be broken in." She reaches for Charlie's hand and grips it before tugging him along after her towards the floo. "Come along, Charlie. You're going to finish what you've started."

Charlie smirks at all his siblings and brother-in-law as they gape at Hermione's exit, he winking once the kitchen door swings shut behind him.

And not one to let a witch down, Charlie proves to be exactly what Hermione's looking for in a bedroom partner. Little did she know, he was also what she was looking for in an every day life partner as well, so it's a bit of a surprise that no one hears from the witch or wizard in question until after the weekend is over.

It appears Hermione was destined to be a Weasley after all.


End file.
